


Lovemaking

by Swanssmile



Series: In Paradise With You [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, It's reunion sex afterglow, Marquillo, Neck Kissing, THEY'RE BOTH SO SOFT, and cute, and it's fluffy, and very short I'm sorry, just read it please, set immediately after s1 ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: After their reunion, Raquel and Sergio take time to show their love for each other.If this flops it's Nashua's fault.





	Lovemaking

They lie in a big, soft bed somewhere in the Philippines, legs entangled, minds dizzy with the aftermath of the most amazing reunion sex any of them has ever had. Sergio slowly lets his fingers glide up and down her spine, tracing imaginary patterns and reveling in her little shivers.

"I knew you would find me." He whispers, breaking through the comfortable silence that had settled between them. Raquel lets out a small, content sigh and raises her head from his chest to look into his eyes.

"And I knew you would wait for me." He leans down and kisses her, a tender, almost shy touch of his lips against hers, so in contrast to the frantic sex just a few minutes ago.

Her hand runs through his hair, without a rush, just feeling. They have all the time in the world and they know. She peppers kisses down the side of his neck, light like feathers, laying them out like bright colors on a white canvas.

His skin is so incredibly soft. She loves exploring it, has always loved it, ever since they first had sex. It's different now, though. It's not just sex, or touching for the sake of foreplay. It's slower, appreciative, hesitant, even. Like a light rain shower at the end of a hot summer day, when the sun is setting in a fiery red and clouds start gathering until light, small drops of water fall and make the air smell all fresh.

Sergio's gasps turn sharper. She loves how she can make him react to every single touch. Her tongue darts out to nip at that soft neck of his, and his breath actually _hitches_. She smiles against his skin. "I've missed you." His answer is a firm tug at her shoulder as he pulls her up and kisses her with the passion she has longed for every day away from him. Her hand tightens in his hair, and she can only think one thing before every rational thought is blasted out of existence by his hands on her body: This is not sex. It's Lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to keep working on the Goddesses, Demons and Hell fic but my inspiration has left me so give me some time :')  
> Also I couldn't just watch s3 Money Heist without actually writing something on my babies okay oof.


End file.
